


Of Sunsets and Lions

by ragewerthers



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/pseuds/ragewerthers
Summary: After a slightly rough practice, Yuri helps Otabek relax with a little outing in St. Petersburg.****For the prompt from the OtaYuri Reverse Bang:#6: It’s a late afternoon in St. Petersburg, and Otabek and Yurio are just enjoying all of the sunset’s glory by themselves. Maybe a walk between the two wasn’t as bad as they thought…





	Of Sunsets and Lions

**Author's Note:**

> For the OtaYuri Reverse Bang 2017 Challenge!
> 
> **Artist:** mygays-inspace
> 
> **Author:** ragewerthers
> 
> **Beta:** thelamestfad
> 
> I wanted to thank the artist for her awesome drawing and for having such a sweet prompt! It was definitely fun to write and I hope that for my first challenge sort of fic it is everything everyone hoped for!
> 
>  
> 
> And thank you to my amazing beta who made sure that this fic was up to par!

In the chilly air of a St. Petersburg afternoon a dark motorbike rumbled to a stop along the Griboyedov Canal. The rider steering the machine slowly flipped up the visor of his helmet, looking around at this new area and waiting for his blond-haired passenger to dismount. Once the man was safely off the bike, the driver flipped his visor back down and slipped off his helmet. Otabek Altin now turned to look at his passenger curiously. “Is this the place you were talking about? The… river?“ he asked as the Russian Fairy, Yuri Plisetsky, managed to unbuckle the chinstrap of his own helmet and put it on the seat of the bike.

“This is it, Beka. And no, it’s not a river,” Yuri said with a dramatic eye roll before opening his arms wide in dramatic fashion, as if showing off the world’s greatest treasure to his boyfriend. “Welcome to Griboyedov Canal! It’s right in the heart of St. Petersburg. I figured this would be a good place to start our evening off. Not to mention there are just enough people here to shield us from the…. _Angels_ ,” he whispered, making the last word sound more like a growl as a full body shudder ran through him. Ever since his slight growths spurt around his 17th birthday they’d been after him more than ever! If it hadn’t been for Otabek and his motorbike, on countless occasions, Yuri may have found himself at the mercy and cat ears of his fans.

Otabek gave a little nod as he was given the affirmative about their destination. However, the slight smile he gave Yuri at the comment about ‘Yuri’s Angels’ didn’t quite reach his eyes as it normally would’ve. This definitely didn’t go unnoticed by the Ice Tiger of Russia. Ever since a slight mishap at practice earlier, Otabek had been even quieter and more drawn into himself than normal. This outing was Yuri’s way of hopefully fixing it and helping make the day just a little better for the other teen. “Well… come on, Beka! Move your ass!” Yuri sassed, hopping from foot to foot as his energy wasn’t entirely worn down from practice. “You’ve been here for almost a year and you still haven’t even seen half of the city! When I visited Almaty last year I knew every corner of that city better than you in under two weeks!”

Otabek grumbled a bit at that and finally hoisted himself off his bike. He tied his helmet to the handle, along with Yuri’s, before pocketing the key to his bike in his jacket. “That’s because you made it your mission to get to know the city better than me through your own little competition. One which, I might add… I never agreed to be a part of!”

“Says the man who lost,” Yuri teased, smiling a bit more now. He enjoyed the way he could needle Otabek into a reaction, something he'd found out early on in their friendship that not many people could do. Well, with the exception of Mila, who pushed everyone's buttons anyway. “Come ooon! If we stand here any longer they’re going to think that we’re some of the statues here and I don’t want people touching me in the hopes I’ll give them good luck!” “Why would they do that?” Otabek asked curiously, moving closer to Yuri and prompting the younger man to start walking as well.

“Well, there’s a statue around here of Peter the Great. He sort of looks like Humpty Dumpty and a Grimm’s Fairy tale combined. People rub him for good luck,” Yuri explained with a little nod, his gait a little faster to keep up with his still slightly taller boyfriend.

“Oh. I get it. That’s why you think people would want to touch you…-”

“Exactly!”

“Because you look like a Grimm’s Fairy tale creature mixed with a giant egg?”

“What?! That’s… no! It’s the statue thing not the other thing!!!”

The reaction to his teasing finally brought a more genuine smile to the Kazakh’s lips and a soft chuckle escaped him.

As Yuri saw this he allowed his anger to subside slightly. He always took delight in getting the brooding man to enjoy himself a little and let go of his lone wolf mentality even if it was at his expense a little bit. Not that there was anything wrong with wanting some time alone. God knows Yuri loved to be left to his own devices as well; you could only handle the public eye for so long, but Otabek was always so serious. Shouldn’t he be allowed to have a little fun as well? “You’re such a jerk,” Yuri mumbled, nudging the man with his arm and watching as Otabek’s smile softened.

“Sorry, Yuri, but you definitely deserved it after your comments earlier,” he offered in return. As they walked along and the conversation grew quiet once more, Otabek’s expression began to shift back to what it had been a few hours earlier. His thoughts went back to practice, to the mistakes, to the sound of Yakov telling him off as his and Yuri’s pairs routine had once again ended with him dropping the rising star of the ice skating world clear on his...

“Beka?”

Otabek jumped slightly as he was drawn out of his thoughts and looked over at his partner. “Do… do you think Yakov is ever going to forgive me for accidentally dropping you during practice today… again?” Otabek mumbled, turning his gaze back at the pavement in front of him. “I don’t know why I keep making that same mistake! You’re light as a feather, you know just went to jump for the lift and then…” He broke off his sentence, knowing full well that Yuri knew just how it ended.

Watching Otabek sulk more and more as he thought about the less then spectacular practice, Yuri snorted and moved to lock his arm with the other’s lightly. “If I had to guess I’d say... no. Not for as long as your blades touch the ice,” the younger man teased, trying to keep himself from smiling. “You’ll probably have to do extra practice laps or… maybe even… extra warm up stretches?!”

The mention of extra stretches made the man gasp and look at Yuri wide-eyed. “You’re bluffing!”

Yuri offered an innocent and mock sympathetic look toward his partner. “I wish that I were. You should’ve seen what he had Victor do when he dropped Katsudon during a practice. And he adores Victor!”

“Why are you tormenting me like this?” Otabek groaned, getting Yuri to finally crack a smile and offer a little squeeze to his arm.

“Because it’s better than you tormenting yourself, dumbass,” he said simply, this time the sympathetic look wasn’t for playful effect, but earnest. “Listen. Yakov will get over the drop. Hell, I’m over the drop and I think I would have the most to gripe about out of all of you.”

Listening to the little explanation, Otabek felt his cheeks warming slightly. “I really am sorry,” he offered, even though it had been made clear now, and at the rink side earlier, that Yuri had already forgiven him. “I don’t like mistakes… especially those that can hurt someone I really care about.“

It was Yuri’s turn to feel his cheeks warming a bit and he ducked his head with a pleased smile. “Well… then don’t make any more mistakes,” he offered in jest, though his voice was a bit softer now. “But seriously. We can practice it as much as you want. Just… let me tie a cushion to my ass first next time.”

The mental image was enough to get Otabek chuckling again and the quiet mood finally seemed to be lifting again and going away for good.

“Deal,” Otabek agreed with a light nod, smiling over at his boyfriend. “Anything to keep you happy and healthy.”

Yuri smiled a bit more at that before giving a hum of thought. “Actually… if you think about it… if you can’t handle the lift perhaps I should be the one to do it?” he mused.

This definitely caused Otabek to quirk an eyebrow at the younger man. “You’re… you’re joking right?”

Yuri’s head snapped over to Otabek, eyes sparkling a bit with indignation. “Of course I’m fucking not! I am just as qualified as you to do a lift. I’ve even grown since last year! Before long I’m going to be doing the majority of the lifts anyway!”

“It’s not as easy as it looks, Yuri,” Otabek tried to explain, watching the fire in Yuri’s eyes grow the more they discussed this.

“Tch,” Yuri scoffed, standing a little taller as if to prove his earlier point. “And am I supposed to take your examples as the easy way? The bruise on my ass disagrees,” he said with a nod, making Otabek wince a little before a wry smile appeared on his face.

“Fine. If you really want to try the lifting in our pairs skate I won’t stop you,” he said, slipping his arm from Yuri’s and standing stock still on the pavement arms spread wide. “In fact… why wait? Why don’t you show me how it should be done now?”

Yuri had kept on walking a few steps when he felt Otabek take his arm away. As he turned around and heard the little challenge he growled, watching as that smug smile only grew on the Kazakh’s face. “So that’s how you’re going to be about it then?” he asked, watching as Otabek shrugged and kept his arms held wide.

“You’re the one who said that you should be doing the lifts. I’m just following orders,” he said innocently.

Yuri growled in his chest and stomped over to the man, moving to stand behind him. “I’ll show you how to... how… t-to… fucking hell, Beka!” he growled, putting his hands on the underside of Otabek’s arms and trying to hoist him into the air. “Wh-what the… hell have you been… eating?!” He refused to give up, trying time and time again to get the man to budge even a little, his hands moving to different spots to try and find a vantage point.

Otabek, meanwhile, was absolutely amused, chuckling to himself as Yuri growled and hissed in his endeavor to prove himself. It wasn’t until Yuri’s hands grabbed at his upper ribs that there was finally movement, though not the kind either expected or wanted.

A brilliant shriek escaped the taller man and his arms instantly clamped to his sides, trapping Yuri’s hands. “S-stop!” he squeaked, completely unbecoming of him as a giggle soon followed when Yuri’s fingers tried to wiggle out of their trap.

“I’m not doing anything, Beka! You trapped my fucking hands!” Yurio tried to snap back indignantly. It hadn’t really clicked in his head what was happening until Otabek started to double over and do an odd sort of shimmy. Then an evil smirk appeared on the Russian Punk’s lips. “Oh… you are in so much trouble!”

“No, Yurio-NO!” Sadly, it was too late. Yuri struck, wriggling his fingers a bit more earnestly and finally causing Otabek to fall into a ridiculous giggle fit. His laughter rumbled through him as he tried to keep shimmying away from his evil boyfriend. How dare he figure this out! “Stahahap!”

“Is this the real reason you do the lifts? Because you’re too ticklish to be handled?” Yuri giggled, enjoying himself at Otabek’s expense. “This is something we’re definitely going to have to work on for the future, Beka!”

“Plehehehease!” Otabek laughed, Yuri’s fingers tickling the hell out of his only weak spot.

With a little chuckle, Yuri finally stopped his playful assault and rested his chin on the teen’s shoulder, feeling how he was still giggling and trying to catch his breath.

“You know… you can move your arms now. I promise I won’t do that again,” he said lightly, getting a narrow eyed, sideways glance from his boyfriend as he finally calmed down.

Otabek appeared to be thinking over his next move carefully, but in the end decided to trust his punk of a partner. He lifted his arms and quickly stepped away from Yuri, doing a quick about-face on his heel to keep his eyes directed completely on the smaller man who was now having a giggle fit of his own at watching Otabek scurry away for his life.

“So… you thought that was funny?” the Kazakh growled out, instantly halting Yuri’s laughter and watching his expression change to playful apprehension.

“Beka… you should know that it was actually really cute and I won’t do it agai- no! Stay back!” he cried, stepping out of the way just in time as Otabek lunged for him.

Taking off in a sprint along the water’s edge, Yuri couldn’t help laughing all the more as his boyfriend gave chase.

“Get back here and face me like a man!” Otabek called after him.

“Bite me!” Yuri shouted back over his shoulder as he spotted the main attraction he’d brought Otabek here to see. He grew more determined, a bigger smile on his face as he began to run a little faster, hoping to reach his target before…

“Gotcha!”

“No! Beka!”

 

 

Strong arms wrapped around Yuri’s waist and pulled him close, making him laugh and curse with the brightest smile plastered over his face.

“I’ve got you now you little brat! You really think you can get away with doing that to me?” Otabek growled playfully as Yuri moved to turn around in his arms as best he could and offer his most apologetic and innocent face.

“Um… yes?” he offered, the smile on his face still showing that he was absolutely not sorry for anything that had just occurred.

Sadly, this was probably Otabek’s biggest weak spot, a smiling and playful Yuri. “You are, without a doubt, the embodiment of evil. They should call you the Ice Gremlin, not the Ice Fairy,” Otabek teased, wrapping his arms a little more loosely around Yuri’s waist and watching how the light of the sunset played over his pale features.

That definitely made Yuri laugh again and he smiled brightly up at his boyfriend, perhaps still alright with not being taller than him just yet. “You know you love it,” he teased back, resting his hand on Otabek’s chest.

“I suppose it comes with loving you,” Otabek said back simply, his expression softening all the more as he ducked down and pressed a gentle kiss to Yuri’s cheek. “Thank you for bringing me here today and just… making me feel better.”

The soft kiss to his cheek had definitely set Yuri’s heart beating faster and he smiled more at the heartfelt comment. “That’s what boyfriends do, dumbass,” he said softly, nudging his forehead against the taller teen’s chest before looking back up at him. “But there’s one more thing I really want to show you. It’s the reason I brought you here to begin with.”

Otabek’s brow furrowed and he allowed Yuri to step back and take his hand. It was then that he realized that they were standing between two giant stone lions. His jaw dropped slightly and he looked from one to the other, taking in their roaring faces and the gilded wings that had been put on them, the light hitting them just right to make it look utterly ethereal. The lions were set on one side of the canal, a bridge running between them and connecting to the other side and an equally grand pair of stone lions.

“This is… amazing, Yuri,” Otabek murmured, eyes still scanning over the statues.

Seeing the expression on his face made Yuri chuckle as he turned to face the statues with him, loving how much Otabek was enthralled by one of his favourite places in St. Petersburg.

“I know I said it before… but I still can’t believe you haven’t even tried to explore the city more than you have. I mean… how could you not know about Lions Bridge?!” he asked with a fond expression, tugging Otabek’s hand lightly to make him follow. He gave a sideways glance at the skater, a little smirk on his face. “For someone with a motorbike you are… so… boring!”

That definitely caught Otabek’s attention and he was brought back to himself a little as they paused in the middle of the bridge. “Well if _someone_ didn’t need constant saving from his fans maybe I would’ve had a bit more time to explore. Did you think of that?”

A bored expression clearly overtook Yuri’s face and it took everything in him not to roll his eyes. “Here I am taking time out of my busy schedule to show you the city and this is the thanks I get? I thought you had more manners than that, Beka,” he said, shaking his head.

“Oh don’t give me that. It wasn’t until last year when you kicked a bench so hard you broke a toe that you started to learn a bit of manners yourself,“ Otabek offered with a smirk.

“I told you never to bring that up!”

“You’re the one accusing people of not having manners!”

Yuri opened his mouth to retort, but closed it after a moment, folding his arms over his chest and turning to lean against the banister with a huff. “I’m so well mannered I won’t dignify that with a response,” he grumbled with a nod.

This time it was Otabek who rolled his eyes, though the fondness that they held for the younger man was definitely still there. “Such a little gremlin,” he chuckled, moving to stand beside Yuri and lean on the banister as well.

“I’m not a little gremlin! I’m the Ice Tiger of Russia and don’t you forget it,” Yuri snapped back with no real bite, turning to offer a smug smile to the Kazakh.

“I can’t believe you’ve actually earned the title Ice Tiger. You’re more of a…. snow kitten,” Otabek said with a little smirk of his own as he turned to face the last rays of the sunset.

This remark was received about as well as expected. First came the unmistakable sounds of someone spluttering in horror, followed by more expletives then any sailor had ever been taught by generations of his seafaring ancestors.

Once the swearing had finally calmed down and Otabek was able to talk again after laughing so hard, he turned back to his red-faced sweetheart and wiped away a few tears of mirth from his eyes.

“Oh yes… look at those manners,” he teased, making Yuri flush up and swat at Otabek’s arm.

“That was a deliberate attack you prick! You knew that would make me react!” he accused, a small pout taking residence on his lips.

“You’re right. I’m sorry, Yuri,” Otabek murmured as he realized he had been a bit unfair. He ducked down and pressed another kiss to the younger mans brow and took his hand. “Come on. Let’s head back to the bike before it starts to get too dark out.”

The soft kiss and gentle apology did help soothe Yuri and he grumbled as he gave Otabek’s fingers a little squeeze. “Alright. Let’s go then… prick,” he murmured with no real heat, walking alongside his boyfriend once more and keeping their fingers linked together for the time being.

This time as the silence fell between them there wasn’t that uneasiness and darkness that had been there before. Yuri smiled a bit more as he thought about it and turned to see that the expression on Otabek’s face was much clearer. This had definitely been a good choice and he hoped he could always find ways to bring the lightheartedness out in Otabek.

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself today… and… that you liked Lions Bridge as much as I do,” Yuri admitted after a moment, breaking the silence slightly as they continued to walk along the water’s edge, the lamps just now starting to turn on as sunset began to trip into night.

Hearing that made the Kazakh smile softly and he turned to face a still blushing Yuri.

“I think this was exactly what I needed today. Thank you for suggesting it,” he murmured. “I feel a little more focused now. Clearheaded, I suppose. I think I just started to get so caught up in all my mistakes that they just sort of… became part of the routine. Thank you for reminding me not to be so hard on myself. Mistakes will happen and even if they do you’ll still be here to make me feel better and have a little fun.”

Yuri smiled brightly at that. “Always,” he said with a nod as if it was already a given. “But that doesn’t mean that I won’t use my new secret weapon against you if you drop me again.”

If it hadn’t been for the bit of shadow now covering them, Yuri would’ve noticed the way Otabek paled slightly. “You wouldn’t!”

A smirk appeared over Yuri’s expression and if he had thought about it he might have added an evil cackle to the moment. “You bet your ass I would! And can you imagine what would happen if everyone found out that the dark and brooding Otabek Altin was ticklish? You’d have a lot more to worry about then doing extra laps or a few more stretches.”

“I was just complimenting you and thanking you for a wonderful evening and all I receive back from you is threats and blackmail! What sort of boyfriend are you?!” Otabek asked, huffing a bit as they finally made it back to the motorbike.

“I’m an incredibly good one who knows just how to make you smile, make you laugh and make you come out of that shell of yours when you’re being a broody baby,” Yuri said with a nod, before stepping away to start undoing the helmet from the motorbike’s handle. “And as I said before… you love it.”

Standing there, watching Yuri and taking in what he said, Otabek couldn’t help but realize that he was right. He really was an incredibly good boyfriend. Swear words and all. He wrapped his arms around his waist one more time and hugged him close from behind. “You really are, Yuri. And like I said before…. I suppose it comes with loving you,” he said gently.

That same warmth bloomed in Yuri’s chest once more and he turned around in his boyfriend’s arms, smiling up at him and shaking his head. “It does. Just like how my loving you entails that I have to wear cushions and pillows to keep my ass safe from the ice,” he teased, giving a surprised yelp and laughing when he was unceremoniously lifted into the air.

“You were saying, punk?” Otabek asked, smiling smugly as he spun Yuri around and landed him safely back next to the bike.

Yuri’s cheeks were flushed and his hands still slightly grasped Otabek’s forearms as he caught his breath from laughing. “Well… now all we have to do is do that while wearing skates and we’ll be in the clear,” he said brightly, earning a chuckle from Otabek in return.

“I promise it’ll happen,” he murmured fondly.

“It better,” Yuri warned as he stepped back, grabbing his helmet and putting it on.

“Now come on. Let’s get out of here and find somewhere to warm up. I think there’s a new café opening up down the street from where you’re staying at and if I don’t get a warm coffee or pirozhki soon I’m going to lose at least three fingers and two toes to fucking frost bite.”

“We can’t have that now can we,” Otabek said, now taking on that mock sympathetic tone and expression that Yuri was generally so fond of using on him.

It wasn’t long before they were both on the motorbike once more, racing through the streets of St. Petersburg. Otabek’s heart felt a little lighter and Yuri’s heart felt a little warmer. The afternoon had been good for the both of them. A few years earlier they had found something both had been missing for a long time. A friend to help you find solace and happiness. Now as they had grown so much closer, this happiness was only going to grow and bring many more amazing sunsets with it.


End file.
